The disclosure relates to a display device with a display for the representation of information and a cover surface arranged on the display.
In many fields of technology displays are used for the representation or indication of information in many different designs. As examples, one could mention devices and systems such as hi-fi appliances, computers, household appliances or machines and layouts in production facilities. Generally these displays are arranged in so-called display devices, which besides the actual display also comprise, for example, means of positioning or holding, protecting, and actuating of the display.
The use of such display devices in vehicles is likewise known, for example, in order to indicate to the driver information about an operating state of the vehicle, such as a speed, an engine speed, an engine temperature, a gas tank level. Furthermore, supplemental information on components in the vehicle may also be represented, such as a sound system, an air conditioning system or a navigation system, and many others.
Besides the pure representation of information, the design of a display or a display device is becoming increasingly important, Original equipment manufacturers are striving, for example, to adapt a display installed in a vehicle to the vehicle design or integrate it therein, for example by having the display appear transparent or invisible on a surface.
By an original equipment manufacturer (PEW is meant here a manufacturer of components or products which it produces at its own factories, but usually does not market its products in the retail trade, except for a few manufacturers in the automotive industry.
One known design for the display devices used in vehicle cockpits is a display appearing dark or black with a so-called black panel effect.
However, vehicle makers and original equipment manufacturers are striving to display information everywhere in the vehicle, for example, on any given surfaces. The display devices required for this should give the impression that information appears or is displayed simply on the surface of a plane which may be situated in any given region of the dashboard or other areas of a vehicle
The displays used in the prior art cannot meet these requirements. Therefore, for example, a display device integrated in a decorative surface is usually distinctly visible as a display device and does not appear to be integrated, since the display device stands out distinctly by the display and/or the frame from its surroundings. Therefore, a seamless transition between a display device and the surroundings is desirable.
There is known from US2004041504 an electronic display without a frame. This display comprises an electronic indicator device, containing an image display section and another section outside of the image display section; a flat cover, which contains a first section that is transparent to light and a second section outside of the first section; and a housing, which contains an open end, Wherein the electronic indicator device is mounted in the housing and the cover closes the open end of the housing without a frame.
Furthermore, it is disclosed that the first section of the cover covers the image display section of the indicator device, that the second section of the cover covers the further section of the indicator device, and that the first and the second section of the cover contain optical properties which are chosen such as to present an appearance of a uniform covering without a frame when the indicator device is not showing any image or is darkened. Furthermore, the optical properties of the first section are likewise selected in regard to the transparency to images which are indicated on the image display section of the electronic indicator device. The second section of the cover has optical properties which are different from the first section, the optical properties of the second section being chosen such that the second section of the cover masks the other section of the indicator device and gives the appearance of a nontransparent, darkened border.
From EP2618200 B1 there is known a display panel with a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a plurality of partition walls arranged on the second substrate and a defining a plurality of sub-pixels.
Furthermore, it is disclosed that the display panel comprises a nontransparent insulation layer, which is arranged on the second substrate, wherein the nontransparent insulation layer comprises a dielectric layer and nontransparent liquid elements that are arranged on the dielectric layer. The display panel also has a plurality of colored liquid elements, corresponding to each of the individual sub-pixels and arranged between the nontransparent insulation layer and the first substrate, wherein the colored liquid elements are an electrically conductive or a polar light-transparent colored solution, and a plurality of pixel electrodes is provided, corresponding to each of the individual sub-pixels and arranged between the second substrate and the nontransparent insulation layer.
Furthermore, it is provided that the pixel electrodes are black and nontransparent, while the transparent insulation layer comprises a transparent dielectric layer, which is arranged on the second substrate, and white nontransparent liquid elements, corresponding to each of the individual sub-pixels and arranged on the transparent dielectric layer, wherein the colored liquid elements and the white transparent liquid elements are immiscible in the individual sub-pixels; or the pixel electrodes are white and nontransparent, while the nontransparent insulation layer comprises a transparent dielectric layer, which is arranged on the second substrate, and black nontransparent liquid elements, corresponding to each of the individual sub-pixels and arranged on the transparent dielectric layer, while the black nontransparent liquid elements and the colored liquid elements are immiscible.
W003067014 discloses a window element, comprising at least one platelike and at least partly transparent element with at least one surface (display) designed for image reproduction, being part of the platelike element, wherein a first state is provided with the display turned on and in a second state with the display turned off it is possible to see at least partly through the platelike element, wherein the platelike element comprises at least one projector-independent image-producing display and in the first state with the display turned on image elements are created in the display and these image elements are represented on the platelike element. It is provided here that light-emitting diodes are used for the display.
Furthermore, it is provided to employ in particular a time and/or color control of the light-producing means and to provide an intermediate layer which can be a itched from a transparent state to a nontransparent or mirror-reflecting state.
From DE102013021330 there is known an illuminated indicator device for an electrical control element, especially for an electrical control element in the interior of a motor vehicle, wherein the indicator device comprises a display area facing the operator and a display region is formed herein for the displaying of various icons, having for this purpose several icon mask and at least one light source, wherein each icon displayed is assigned to an icon mask and a light source, and each icon mask has a projection region which is designed to project the light impinging on this region into the display region as the icon being displayed.
Furthermore, it is provided that, in order to display the icon, light from the light source coordinated with the icon can be coupled laterally into the icon mask associated with the icon being displayed and can be conducted within the icon mask to the projection region of this icon mask, while the indicator device is designed such that the icon mask at first works as a light channel and reflects the light coupled into the icon mask from the side within the icon mask until the light impinges on the projection region of the icon mask and is projected there by means of this projection region into the display region for the displaying of the icon.
It is furthermore disclosed that there is arranged above at least one icon mask, preferably above each icon mask, a layer which is at least partly nontransparent and which covers the icon mask at least partly, the layer being in particular designed so that the layer is nontransparent outside the projection region of the icon mask and transparent in the area of the projection region of the icon mask.
Thus, in the prior art there is no display device which can be integrated in a surface and which enables an adaptation to the surface or the surroundings such that a seamless transition is achieved between the display device and the surroundings. Furthermore, there is no known solution which houses the display device, even in a switched-off state, so that the display device is not noticeable in the surface where it is integrated.